helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewellery Banquet II
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Help Matthew do some investigation! Objective Talk to Alan: 0/1 Talk to Gonzalo: 0/1 Talk to Blackglove: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Pigeon Blood High Heels x1 Peerless Beauty x1 Transcript Story Chat 1 Matthew: Miss Ellenstein, do you know any gentlemen who appreciate gems? Magda: Gentlemen...? I think so. Matthew: Men's preferences are different from women's, but... it would be a good reference. Magda: Then I'll ask for their opinions. Story Chat 2 Magda: Sir Alan, what kind of gems do you like? Alan: Huh?! I don't know anything about those things! Magda: But you've at least seen some... Alan: ... Sorry, I haven't seen many either. Magda: ... Alan: Uh, if I have to say something... The pearl is nice. It suits cute girls. Magda: I'm asking about what kind of gems you prefer! Alan: E-Even if I had the chance to get such a thing, I'd give it to a girl as a gift! Magda: ...I understand. Alan: Did I say something wrong? Magda: It's nothing. Sir Alan is wonderful. Alan: Huh?! Miss Ellenstein? Story Chat 3 Magda: Lord Jorcastle, what kind of gems do you like? Gonzalo: Here. Magda: Why are you raising your hand? Gonzalo: Don't you see? Magda: See what? Gonzalo: My cufflink. Magda: ...So it's that? Gonzalo: You women pretend to drop your fan so people notice the pearls on your shoes. Men also have the same skills. Magda: That's not a skill at all. It's just a simple movement- Gonzalo: Aren't my sapphire cufflinks beautiful? Magda: Yes... Gonzalo: Aside from the cutting and craft, the angle of inlay is also impeccable. Magda: It must've been made by an excellent jeweler. Gonzalo: Beauty must be revealed inadvertently. Magda: (...He has no intention of listening to others at all.) Gonzalo: Whenever I see this sapphire cufflink, it reminds me of his eyes... Magda: I don't think his eyes are blue! Gonzalo: You have no imagination, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: (...I didn't hear anything. Let's not argue with him.) Story Chat 4 Magda: Mr. Blackglove, what is your preference for gems? Blackglove: Gems? If it's an ordinary but cute stone, it won't be enough to buy a chip. But if it's priceless, then the bet is too much. Magda: What? I like the kind of gems that are worth taking risks for. Magda: Risks, huh. Blackglove: Because I'll never get them. If you don't obtain it, you'll think about it ever day. You'll feel as if it's everything you ever wanted. Magda: That makes sense... Blackglove: But I know that's not the answer you're looking for. My favorite stone... Tiger's eye. As the name implies, it looks like the eye of a tiger in darkness. By being stared at by one, I'll stay alert. And it'll keep me calm in front of you. Although... struggling is useless. Magda: (Why is he suddenly talking nonsense?) Story Chat 5 Magda: Here's what I've heard. Matthew: ...These various answers. Pearls do suit women, but men can also wear them if matching with other things. Give it to a girl' is funny. I'll change how I see that guardsman. As for sapphire... The best ones are from a small island in the south. The production of sapphire is a long story of blood and tears. I guess it suits the young peacock the best... But I don't know how much money it'd get on the black market. Magda: Stop that. As for the tiger's eye, it's very luxurious and masculine. Many men in the East have it as protection against bad luck. Magda: Does it work? Matthew: Of course not. It's just a trick of the mind. Category:Jewellery Adventure Event Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript